Descubriendo el pasado
by Biideru-Chan
Summary: Despues del torneo del tekken Asuka descubrira misterios de su enigmatico pasado ... y ...y bueno soy mala con los summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy asukax este es mi primer fic serio asi que s se me pasa alguna idiotes entiendanme me acostumbre a las burradas de mi primer fic weno ahí va: 

Asuka se levanto sobresaltada miro su reloj las 6:00 am solto un bufido y se vistio.

Últimamente habia tenido muchas pesadillas con relacion a aquel torneo soñaba con aquella bestia similar a un humano soñaba con un niño siendo lanzado desde un peñasco por su padre y sobre todo con aquel chico. Al principio ella creyo que eran alucinaciones suyas aquel par de cuernos y alas pero algo en su interior le decia que eran reales.

Ya eran las diez y asuka se encontraba como de costumbre enseñandoles a los niños el kung fu . mientras observaba a la clase practicar su padre avanzo hacia ella –has estado muy rara últimamente-asuka observo a su padre,la verdad es que se habia recuperado bastante rapido ya habian pasado dos meses desde que su padre pudiese empezar a caminar y ya avanzaba perfectamente obviamente no podia saltar ni correr pero por las condiciones que Feng lo habia dejado estaba casi perfecto. – ve a tomar el puesto de las inscripciones al dojo se te nota cansada yo me encargo de estos chicos-dijo su padre –gracias papá – dijo asuka sonriendo y abrasandolo.

Xiaoyu rompio a llorar otra vez hacia mucho que no sabia nada de su amigo jin-_ quiza ya no le intereso-_ pensaba afligida en su pequeño apartamento una oleada de rabia la invadio habia viajado a japon habia hecho sufrir a Panda encerrandola en aquel apartamento lucho como una bestia hirio hasta su propio abuelo y para que para que el la abandonara. Varias veces penso en dejar a jin solo no ayudarlo rendirse y hasta veces en suicidarse gracias a Dios Panda estaba a su lado para consolarla .

Ling salio a caminar era una bella mañana pero ella ni se intereso en eso tenia la mente en blanco. Extrañaba aquellos tiempos cuando practicaba pelea junto a miharu y a jin extrañaba esos momentos de gloria cuando al fin lograba vencer a su amigo extra…

Veloz como una flecha algo cruzo su mente quiza si consiguiera entrar a un gimnasio o a un dojo pudiera recuperar parte de su vida.xiaoyu se entusiasmo y volvio velozmente a su departamento por las guias telefonicas eligio la direccion del primer dojo y se fue corriendo a inscribirse.

Al llegar no habia mucha gente en las inscripciones por lo cual casi en seguida pudo inscribirse. La chica de las inscripciones se veia melancolica cansada y bastante languida ,no era fea en lo absoluto pero su cara mostraba preocupación y aburrimiento xiaoyu estaba en sus pensamientos cuando…-¿vas inscribirte?- pregunto la chica co un hilo de voz-claro mi nombre es Ling Xiaoyu-¿eres China?-este comentario molesto un poco a ling pero en seguida recupero su buen animo-si, por si acaso ya se pelear solo quiero practicar y aprender algo –bien, lo lamento pero todos los profesores de avanzado y basico estan ocupados-ling casi se pone a gritar pero no lo iba ha hacer ahora-por favor –la chica de pelo corto la miro un rato luego dio un bufido cerro las inscripciones y dijo-ok yo te ayudare.

Una vez que asuka le mostro el gimnasio decidieron practicar defensa, poco a poco se fueron amigando mientras una atacaba a la otra luego la chica dijo-ok ya empezemos con una pelea de verdad-ok-dijo xiao alegremente.la pelea duro un largo rato al final ambas cayeron cansadas de pelear asi que decidieron descansar y beber algo mientras tomaban "red bull" xiaoyu comento- tu estilo de pelea me es familiar – ¿en serio? Has estado en un torneo de pelea quiza hemos estado en el mismo y hemos peleado juntas sin darnos cuenta- he estado en el "the king of …-the iron first tournament five"-

Ambas rieron al darse cuenta de que estuvieron en el mismo torneo-a todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre-dijo xiao entre risas-Asuka Kazama-una chispa de esperanza y alegria brillo en los ojos de Ling.

Bueno epero que les haya gustado mi primer cap

asukax


	2. fotos y recuerdos

Hola soy yo de nuevo A-S-U-K-A-X y aqi va mi nuevo cap de mi fic "serio"

¿kazama?pregunto xiaoyu sin casi creerlo si ¿Por qué? y ¿conoces a jin? ¿a quien?...a jun o a heihachi mishima o a…hey para el carro no conozco a nadie de los que me estas hablando me parece que tengo una que otra foto las puedo traer mañana a ver si reconoces a alguiencomo quieras dijo finalmente asuka mientras se iba a duchar.

Xiaoyu corria apurada hacia su departamento a contarle a panda lo sucedido que quiza volveria a ver a jin después de todo apenas si podia esperar hasta mañana

Por su parte Asuka quedo completamente confundida ella solo habia conocido de su familia a su padre a su madre y a su abuela paterna asi que era posible que ella tuviera tios primos o incluso hermanos pero porque su padre quiso ocultarlo Asuka decidio ver a su padre y preguntarle sobre el tema al llegar al comedor encontro como siempre a su padre mirando hacia las brasas de la chimenea papádijo asuka con un hilo de voz¿sí?te queria preguntar sobre algo mira es que hoy conoci a una chica que me pregunto sobre unos talez Jin y Jun kazama y por un tal hiehach…antes de terminar esta frase se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba tratando de disimular y que este tenia los ojos llorosos por eso prefirio dejar su investigación por ahora hasta alli pues sabia que su padre no le diria absolutamente nada no asuka no los conoscodijo su padre pero disimulando muy mal puesto que una lagrima se empesaba a asomar en el ojo izquierdo de su padre.

Esa noche Asuka tuvo muchos sueños pero esta vez se le sumaron unos nuevos en uno podia ver a ella de pequeña en un sendero del bosque acompañada de un niño el chico se veia mayor que ella de mas o menos ocho mientras que ella se veia de cuatro y el otro sueño se podia ver a un hombre y a una mujer con alas y cuernos atacandose y destrozandose a minutos ganaba el, a minutos ella pero en el final de este ultimo sueño pudo ver la cara de la mujer al ver la cara de esta no pudo hacer mas que gritar pero en ese minuto se desperto.

Xiaoyu se levanto muy temprano esa mañana se vistio en silencio para no despertar a panda saco unos bambus guardados en un estante y los coloco en la mesa para que panda se levantara y comiera su desayuno sin problemas tomo las fotos cogio un taxi y fue al dojo.

Al llegar se sorprendio de que Asuka se halla levantado tan temprano sin embargo se dio cuenta de que lucia muy atormentada se le acerco lentmente y la saludo con la mano listo vamos a entrenarespera! Traje las fotos que te dije ayer asuka dejo escapar un resoplido mientras ling sacaba de su bolso las fotos apenas las hubo sacado todas se las paso a asuka Asuka las tomo a regañadientes pero apenas vio la primera foto se dio cuenta de que jin ¡Era el mismo chico que ella vio al final del torneo!


End file.
